Forum:Ketsuya Kazami
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the following dōjutsu you are applying for. :A) Mangekyō Sharingan :B) Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan :C) Rinnegan 2. How will your character awaken this dōjutsu? Do they meet all the canon requirements? How so? : Ketsuya didn't have any close friends as a child until he made it to the ninja academy. He learned the basis of ninjutsu and to develop his skills as a shinobi, excelling past his peers, making it to the top of the class. He became friends with this girl Ayama and her brother Kiro. Over time Ketsuya had developed a big crush on Ayama. They were almost always together. The three trusted each other with their lives. In The Ninja Academy did Ketsuya awakened his sharingan.Bullies at school kept on making jokes like,"Hey maybe your mom's a missing-nin," One would say. "or she just didn't want you." Then they'd start laughing. Then sometime if Ayama was around she'd tell them to buzz ,usually with a funny joke in thee somewhere. This brought on the stress, causing his sharingan to awaken. 2 years later, After being a dedicated anbu shinobi, One day while eating ramen, he is startled by a kunai that lands on the counter beside him. Kato examines it and sees a note is attached, with a pouch with 5,000 ryo inside . 'If you kill Tenshi Aburame you'll get the rest.' The note says.He studies the picture and looks behind him and sees the man in the picture walking behind a building,to pee most likely.He looks around and gets up and walks behind him quietly,drawing a kunai.As the man begins to start, Ketsuya swiftly slices his throat and as he walks from behind the building normally a man slips him another 5,000 ryo. Then Ketsuya starts running. Out of the village into the forest. Ayama sees him and follows. Days later, a group of anbu from konah ambush them trying to get to Ketsuya.They battle and battle,defending themselves.When Ketsuya finishes a foe,he turns to see Ayama impaled with a katana through her chest.He runs at the last man and kills him,his eyes burning with Anger and sadness. He sits at her side,cradling her."A-Ayama everything going to be fine, I can find a medical ninja,I-I can find help." She coughs, blood starts to come out."No dont go, please don't go, you'll be okay." Tears began to roll down his cheek,he knew that he couldn't get help.He says her name, his voice cracking."Ayama"."Ayaamaa!" He yells, awakening his mangekyo sharingan. After sitting at her side, he gets up and runs deep into the forest. 3. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected dōjutsu? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : My plans for the Mangekyo is that Ketsuya is to create his own techniques with the dojutsu. Such as a genjutsu that makes them think there being cut one hundred times, which means basically torture. I have yet to think of a name. I will use the Tsukuyomi, Susanoo, and Amaterasu, But barely. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Loki (talk) 14:57, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision ~~ La Cherise (Bourreau) -|- (Cerise Comité) 12:05, January 6, 2014 (UTC) ~~ La Cherise (Bourreau) -|- (Cerise Comité) 10:57, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Category:Dōjutsu Applications